


"I need you."

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blackcest, Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: They needed each other then, they need each other now.





	

It had started off so innocent. They’d always been close. 

Closer than Andromeda was to them, close enough that they often shared a bed when there was no need too, close enough that the younger of the two still climbed into the olders bath long after age restrictions applied. 

The night it happened started the same as any other, Bellatrix heard the door to her rooms open and had sat bolt upright, heart pounding, breath coming in shaking gasps thinking her father was coming back for seconds but instantly on seeing the blonde hair reflected in the moonlight, she had relaxed again. 

Narcissa had climbed into bed with her, nothing out of the ordinary in the action, they’d talked for awhile. The blonde pouting about her sisters upcoming wedding in a few short days time, the dark witch had assured her she could come visit all the time, her fingers gentle in their stroking of the silken golden locks, her eyes widening slightly in the darkness when a confident hand moved from its perch on her hip down her thigh..

Bellatrix stood looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, the steam from the bath blurring it somewhat. She should have felt disgusted with herself, should have been thinking how wrong the night before had been, but she didn’t. No. It didn’t feel wrong, it felt as far from wrong as it possibly could, it felt right. 

“I need to have you before you become his.” 

The dark witch heard the words replaying in her head in her sisters voice as she had kissed her softly, hands just as soft, slow, giving her a chance to push them away, but she hadn’t. She hadn’t pushed them away. In fact she had encouraged them with shaking thighs, breathy moans and clenching muscles around long fingers. 

Bellatrix had never fancied herself attracted to women, and she still wasn’t, but then Narcissa wasn’t just a woman, she was, to Bella at least, a living version of perfection. 

She had been surprised how skilled and experienced her younger sister had been with her which led her to believe the “innocent” walks with Lucius Malfoy were not so innocent after all. And maybe she wasn’t the first woman Narcissa had made love too. The thought had made Bellatrix frown in a violent surge of jealousy. 

If that was the case, from then on she would be the only woman in her sisters life. Of course they would both marry their intendeds. Bellatrix had been counting down the months since her fourth year of school when she and Rodolphus moved passed the friend zone and began dating, she loved him fiercely and longed for the few short days until she would be Bellatrix Lestrange. 

But Narcissa had awakened something inside her that would fast develop into a need, a need for the blondes gentle hands and tender love making. A need that, for them both, would only grow as the years went on. A need that wouldn’t dim in those long years of painful separation. 

And now, in the present, after turmoils, tests, dark years apart. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Bellatrix’s waist from behind and lay her head on the raven haired witches shoulder, their eyes meeting in the mirror and wordlessly speaking, “I need you.”


End file.
